Black Cat
by bumcatt
Summary: The story of how a legend and a hero was born....and what struggles Black Cat goes through...


**Oct/4/05 _BLACK CAT By: Justin Catt_**

**Well here I am sitting in my room, with the walls all around me. I don't know what**

**happened earlier, but I know that something weird is happening to me. All I **

**remember is that...**

** I'm walking with my English class, were on a class field trip at the zoo. We**

**have to write an essay on an animal we picked, and what culture is behind them.**

**I choused the powerful black panther. I love any type of cats, especially panthers.**

**I remember walking over to the panther's den. There was no sign of him, so I **

**walked over to a sign they had hanging up about the panther and it's background.**

**So I began to write for some information for my essay. A couple of minutes later**

**I felt a chill go up my spine; I looked around, the wind picked up and storm clouds **

**were forming. No one was in sight. Smog was forming around me so I couldn't see.**

**All there was was an image walking towards me. It was getting closer and closer.**

**Until I realized it's the panther. I walked towards the den, almost like I was in a**

**trance, and there we were, face to face. **

**Than after that, I don't remember anything. I remember waking up in my **

**room. I wish I knew what happened, I really do.**

**"Jason William Lumley! Is that you making that racket?" said my mother.**

**"Yah, it's me mom!" I replied.**

**"Well keep it down, and come downstairs for supper!" she replied.**

**So I got off my butt and went downstairs and had some grub. Than **

**after that went back up into my room and just laid on my bed and**

**ended up falling asleep. **

**Later that night, I got up out of my sleep. I had an strange urge to **

**go out and have some fun. So I got dressed out of my icky school **

**clothes, and put on all black. I'm talking about, black boots, black **

**pants, a black shirt, black leather jacket, the works! Usually I don't wear**

**stuff like this, but I guess it's a start. I climbed out my window so I **

**wouldn't end up waking my parents. Their I was walking down the **

**street, looking for some fun. But there wasn't anyone around. So I **

**headed for downtown….**

**I'm walking and walking, there's nothing around but drug attics and bars, no**

**fun at all. Until I hear a person calling for help. I look around, but nothing,**

**so I kept walking, than I hear it again, and it sounded like it was coming**

**from the close alleyway near by. So I ran into it, and saw 4 images. I noticed**

**3 were looking at me and one was lying on the ground. **

**"Hey back off; don't lay another finger on him!" I screamed.**

**The 3 thugs walked towards me. The one pulled out a knife, and screamed**

**something loud that was hard to understand it. But I knew obviously that **

**they wanted to fight. I looked around for a weapon to at least help me, but **

**all I could find, was garbage cans and a gardening hose. So, I quickly picked**

**up the gardening hose and they charged at me. I kicked the knife out of one**

**of the thugs hands and took the gardening hose and whipped it at them, it **

**seemed almost like I knew what I was doing. I took them down easily and **

**quick. I was standing there amazed and shocked of what I just did. A **

**minute ago they were fighting me and now there lying on the ground. I**

**heard a grunt, than it hit me that the guy was still lying on the ground. I**

**ran over. **

**"Are you okay?" I asked.**

**"Yes, I'm fine, but... Watch Out!" said, the man in a high tone.**

**I turned around and got whacked across the face with a garbage can lid. **

**I fell to the ground immediately. I couldn't move, my head was so dizzy. All**

**I could see was the unknown man standing up against the 3 thugs. I closed **

**eyes a bit to maybe stop the dizziness, but all I could hear was screaming from**

**more than one person. I opened my eyes quick! Things started to evening out,**

**I noticed something so horrifying. The 3 thugs were being pulled into the ground**

**while the unknown man was standing there with a smirk on his face and eyes **

**black. I couldn't believe what I saw, the thugs... they were gone. **

**"What the heck was that all about?" I asked, nervously.**

**"Sorry about that, but they just needed to go." he replied.**

**He walked over to me, and stuck his hand out. He helped me off the ground**

**and said,**

**"Don't worry, I won't hurt yah, I'm not evil!" **

**I stood there trying to grasp everything in that just happened. We walked**

**out of the alleyway, towards the street. **

**"My name is Jason Lumley, what's yours?" I said.**

**"It's Jacob, but you can call me Source." he said.**

**He smiled; he was kind of weird looking, black hair, tall, slim, and big eyes.**

**Yup he was sure scary looking. So I smiled and said peacefully,**

**"Hope to see you around Source, bye, oh and thanks for the help!"**

**I walked away. I ended up walking down the street in front of a club. There**

**was nice motorcycle parked in front of the building. It was all black except for a **

**silver strip going down the middle. It was nice and shiny. So I couldn't help myself**

**, I ended up stealing the motorcycle. That's not like me though. I would never steal **

**a thing in my life. But I felt there was a side to me urging me to take it. I guess it**

**pushed me way to far. I brought the motorcycle home and hid it behind some bushes**

**in my backyard, and went to bed.**

**Next Day**

**"I'm very sorry Mr. Teleon, I didn't mean to punch Steve out, I don't even remember**

**of it happening." I said.**

**"You are such a good student Jason, but I guess not good enough." said, Mr. Teleon.**

**I ended up walking out of the principal's office with a suspension. So much fun, I **

**guess supposedly I punched a guy out for no good reason, I don't even remember**

**it. I ended up getting my stuff I needed and going home. My parents weren't so**

**thrilled to see me home with a note. Of course I got grounded for what I've done.**

**But it wasn't so bad, because I played video games and watched movies all day **

**in my room. Around 6pm I walked downstairs for supper, but no one was in the**

**kitchen. I searched the house, until I found them in the living room. My parents**

**and sister were staring at the T. V like they seen a ghost or something. I walked**

**over and joined in. It was the 6 o' clock news. They had live footage on from **

**downtown. Some older guy was destroying everything and stealing items. They**

**called him Father Ivy, because he was old I guess and has powers to control **

**nature supposedly.**

**I knew I had to do something about this. My powers might be able to stop**

**Father Ivy from destroying the city. So I ran to my closet, I found some useful**

**stuff I could use. I changed into black boots, leather pants, black insulated**

**shirt (it would have to do for now). I remembered a gift I got from my older**

**cousin Angie. It was a mask that just fitted my face, and a cape. But I didn't **

**know what I could use for a weapon. Than I remember. I bought myself**

**big daggers one year for babysitting a whole week and a whip. I don't know **

**why I bought them but thank goodness I had them. I ran out the door **

**as fast as I could...**

**There I was walking down the street from my house, heading towards**

**downtown. I looked crazy walking down the street in a costume, everyone **

**was staring at me. Was so embarrassing, but I knew the people needed my**

**help. As further and further I got, there was more nature everywhere. Ivy **

**growing up the side of buildings, trees everywhere, grass forming on the **

**concrete, etc. I knew I was getting closer and closer until there he was, **

**Father Ivy with bags of money over his shoulders. **

"**What do you want kid?" he said. **

"**I'm here to stop your evil ways Father Ivy!" I replied.**

"**Ha! You honestly think you can defeat this poison oak? Well **

**guess again!" **

**He dropped the bags of money onto the ground than they were**

**wrapped up in ivy so no one can take them. Than their we were,**

**fighting fist to fist and powers to powers. We were both get tired **

**quickly. But I had him locked down. My whip was wrapped around**

**him so he couldn't squirm. **

"**Two can play it that way!" he screamed.**

**Ivy rose out of the ground wrapping me up all up, from head to toes.**

**I couldn't move, even barely breathe. I didn't know what to do. Until **

**there was a silence, and darkness forming around me. The Ivy was **

**released and I fell to the ground. I looked up, Father Ivy was standing**

**there still. He was all pale and white; he looked like he got the life **

**sucked out of him. But little did I know that he did. He fell to the **

**ground. And behind him was the one and only, Source.**

**"It's about time you came!" I said, laughing.**

**"Well I saw you on T.V and thought you could use a little bit of help." said,**

**Source. **

**The police came and took Father Ivy away. Me and Source noticed that the **

**people were staring at us, they didn't even say thank you. The officers tried to **

**arrest me and Source but we got away on time. I don't think the people have**

**adjusted to us yet. Hope sometime they will. But even if they don't they have**

**to realize I will always be here to protect my city and friends. **

**_The End..._**


End file.
